Fallen Angel
by michi-hikari
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's after Kotarou. Misha, our ever naive heroine, decides Kotarou is happier without her, and decides to go back to heaven. Meanwhile Kotarou needs her more than ever! TakeshixShia, Koboshixnew character
1. Trial

**Fallen Angel**

By: michi-hikari and Blondie

_Chapter 1: Trial_

It was a fine spring day. Everything was normal, as normal as it gets with Misha-san around, that is! Misha was attached to Kotarou, as usual, and Koboshi was exasperated about the fact that Misha wouldn't listen to her.

"Get off him, Misha!" Koboshi liked Kotarou, though he might not feel the same. Koboshi's annoyance just entered one of Misha's ears and exited through the other.

"Unyaa!" Misha smiled, oblivious to anything anyone said.

"You're not getting through to her, Koboshi-san." Ten-chan stated the obvious, while keeping a sharp eye out for Shia-san. "Here comes the new girl. I forgot her name, what was it?" As Ten-chan tried to remember, the new girl came over.

Confidently, she walked over to them, ignored Ten-chan, Koboshi-san and Misha-san, and walked right up to Kotarou, prying Misha off him. She flipped her long dark red hair over her shoulder and batted her bright green eyes at Kotarou. "Hi," she said sweetly. "I'm Hallia Mordeski. You are…?"

"Hating you already." Koboshi mumbled under her breath. Ten-chan smirked.

"Kotarou Higuchi." Kotarou went right to the point, ignoring any other unimportant talk.

"Did anyone give you a tour of the school yet?" asked Koboshi, who was trying to be friendly.

"You, Kotarou," Hallia said, not bothering to look at Koboshi at all.

"Excuse me?" Kotarou said simply.

"You're going to give me a tour of the school, aren't you?" Hallia's voice dripped with false sweetness, and immediately, Ten-chan and Koboshi-san developed a disliking for her. Misha cocked her head, confused.

"Sorry, I'm busy." Kotarou turned to leave.

"You're really cute." Hallia blurted out. Kotarou, thinking she said this to Ten-chan, was startled when he found out that Hallia was looking right at him when she said it. Silently, Koboshi was fuming. Kotarou eyed Hallia warily, and was about to disagree when he spied Misha looking down.

"What's wrong, Misha-san?" Kotarou asked.

"Nyaaa…." Misha looked at him sadly. "You're not leaving, right? Suu?"

Kotarou sighed. Then he turned to Hallia. He was wondering what to do when Hiroshi Mitarai, more known as Poops, came over.

"Misha-san!" Hiroshi blushed. "How are you, oh fair goddess?"

"Fine," Misha giggled, latching herself on Kotarou again. Kotarou got an idea. He turned to Hallia, stumbling a bit because Misha was still holding on to him. "Hiroshi will show you around." Kotarou said. "Hallia, Dai-chan. Dai-chan, Hallia"

Hallia didn't look too happy about this agreement, and Poops was about to protest when Misha smiled and chirped happily, "Really! Thankies! Suuu!"

Poops immediately turned red again and agreed to show Hallia around, 'in the name of the fair Misha'. As Ten-chan, Koboshi-san, Kotarou and Misha walked away, heading for Tricot, Hallia glared at Misha.

"I'll get you yet," she whispered.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Poops glanced at her. Hallia shook her head, still infuriated at Misha. "Okay, good. Let's go, so I can see my beautiful Misha again."

Hallia glared at Poops, and stomped off, leaving him standing there looking very confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

**Michi Hikari**: chapter one done! Yay! We don't own Pita-ten, only Hallia! And sorry about the corny name Mordeski! We couldn't think of anything else, right, Blondie?

**Blondie**: (quite dryly) It's her fault. Her idea. Hate _her_.

**Michi Hikari**: (flinching) Owwchhh…. you didn't help me think of a name anyway... reviews will make me feel better!


	2. Confusion Before Understanding

**Fallen Angel**

By: michi-hikari and Blondie

_Chapter 2: Confusion before Understanding_

In the following couple of days, Hallia started following Kotarou around, but Misha kept sidetracking her. Kotarou's ignorance towards her forwardness was also unsettling. Koboshi and Ten-chan also weren't very happy when she stalked Kotarou, but Hallia thought they should be grateful that she doesn't follow Kotarou all the way to his house. Finally, Hallia decided that Misha was the reason why Kotarou kept ignoring her. One day, Hallia skipped her last class to wait in the middle school building for Misha to walk out. When she did, Hallia cornered her.

"Oh Misha, I have to talk to you," she began sweetly.

"Nya?" Misha looked at Hallia. "'Prolly later. Kotarou-kun's waiting."

"Yes, it's about Kotarou. You're around him all the time but DON'T BOTHER!" Hallia yelled, raising her voice. "Kotarou DOESN'T NEED YOU because I will take care of him FOREVER! So just GO AWAY now before I MAKE YOU!" Hallia's voice suddenly turned all sweet now. "That's all Misha. See you later. Not!"

Misha just stared after Hallia. She shrugged off their encounter, but the doubt had been placed in her heart, though she didn't notice. Misha wasn't used to this sort of thing, since she's never heard such anger and bad feelings from anybody, not even Koboshi! Misha continued over to where she usually met Kotarou and the others. Unbeknownst to Misha, Hallia was already with them, trying to get Kotarou to think Misha wasn't important.

"Come on, Kotarou-kun." Hallia wheedled. "What has _she_ (guess who) ever done for you?"

"Hmmph." Was all Kotarou said. Quickly losing her temper, Hallia decided to just lie. _Desperate times call for desperate measures, after all_, she thought. _I know Misha's an angel; maybe I can use that against her_. Once, Hallia had followed Misha and Kotarou in Misha and Shia's apartment, and when there was nobody at the apartment the next day, Hallia had snuck in, and snooped around. She found a box titled 'To: Heaven', and had looked inside. There was enough stuff in the box for Hallia to decide that Misha was, in fact, an angel.

"Did you know that Misha's just trying to get you happy because she feels sorry for you? She thinks that you're such a poor, motherless boy left to manage by himself, and since she's just trying to be the best angel she could be, she decided to try and make you happy!"

Koboshi's mouth dropped open in surprise, and Ten-chan glared at Hallia. "That's not true," he said boldly. "Misha-san really cares about my buddy Kotarou."

"Yeah," Koboshi agreed, much to everyone else's surprise. "And she's far too sweet to think that."

Hallia ignored them, and spoke to Kotarou, who had been quiet throughout this. "Well, you won't need her anymore, since I'm going to take care of you."

"Nyaa!" Just then, Misha came skipping over. She looked at the angry and impassive faces around her, and asked, "Suuu? Is anythings wrong? Can I help?"

Kotarou turned to leave, but then Hallia, thinking quickly, stuck out her foot, and Kotarou tripped, skinning his knee. Immediately, Misha panicked, running around, trying to think of a way to help Kotarou. But before she could try, Hallia came over, pushed Misha out of the way, and squatted next to Kotarou. She blew on the wound to ease the pain and took out a Band-Aid. She put it on Kotarou, and smiled. "There, all done," she proclaimed. "I helped you, didn't I?"

While saying this, she was looking at Misha pointedly, implying that she was able to help, and Misha couldn't.

"Yeah, thanks for your assistance," Kotarou said softly. Misha's eyes grew wide, and her doubt grew. Hallia saw and sensed this, and she added salt to the wound.

"Nothing to worry about, oh Kotarou-_chan_," she said sweetly. "With me around, you don't need anyone else."

Koboshi finally cut in, saying, "Hey, we're late. Shia-san would be waiting at Tricot for us to show up."

"Yeah," Ten-chan put in. They started to walk away, and when Ten-chan saw Hallia following, he said snidely, "You can't come. Sorry," not feeling sorry at all.

"Man, that girl is annoying." Ten-chan finally burst out in Tricot. He was sitting in a booth in the middle of Koboshi-san and Shia-san, who didn't have anything to do at the moment. Across Koboshi sat Kotarou, with Shino (Blondie: Kotarou's younger cousin, who was permitted to stay in Tricot during school days) on his left and Misha beside Shino.

"I'll say." Koboshi fumed. "She's even more bothersome than Misha. No offense," she added hastily. After learning that there were more irritating girls than Misha, Koboshi learned she actually liked her.

"None taken. Suuu." Misha was still feeling a little upset. However, she tried to push it away and she clung to Kotarou. While the others were still chatting, Misha started thinking about Kotarou, Hallia, and her duty. Her duty to make Kotarou happy, and to take care of him. She started to wonder if Kotarou really needs her, now that Hallia is here. She sighed, and stood up.

At this movement, the others looked up at her.

"Misha-san, are you okay?" Shia asked.

"Are you leaving?" Ten-chan furrowed his eyebrows. Kotarou ignored all of this. Shino peeked at Misha with her large, innocent eyes.

"Misha no leave," she implored, her tiny fist refusing to let go of Misha's skirt. Misha smiled down at her.

"I forgot something at home," she lied, feeling sick because she wasn't used to it. Besides, she shouldn't worry the others about her petty fears and insecurities, right? "I'll be back soon, Shino-chan."

Shino finally let go of Misha, and gazed sadly after her retreating figure. She wasn't the only one.

"Is something wrong with Misha-san?" Koboshi was apprehensive, despite herself. "She seems more… sane, in lack of a better word."

"Yeah," Ten-chan agreed. He glanced worriedly at Shia, who returned his look. "Did she run out of sugar or something?"

"What do you think of this, Higuchi-san?" Shia asked Kotarou. He stared back at her dully.

"Who cares?" he mumbled, and stood up and left. He could've sworn he heard the others' jaws hitting the floor.

Hallia smiled happily. She had heard everything Kotarou and his friends have said, and she had resisted the urge to run up to them and defend herself. But she was pleased to see that Misha had thought about what she had said. She knew it would only take a little nudge now, and Misha would be gone and nothing would stand in the way of her getting Kotarou. Not even Ten-chan, Koboshi-san or that nobody Shia-san.

She wanted to stay and spy on the others, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity to talk to Kotarou alone and make him hate Misha. She skipped up to Kotarou.

"Hi, Kotarou," she said, openly flirting. She latched herself on Kotarou's arm and grinned inwardly when Kotarou made no motion to push her away. "Where's that stalker Misha?"

"Home." Kotarou replied. "Where I'm going. Where you should go."

Ignoring that, she said, "Kotarou, you hate Misha, right?"

"I don't _hate_ Misha."

"But you don't like her."

"She's…clingy."

"She's… so _not_ important. Why do you bother with her? She doesn't even do anything for you."

"Yeah she does. She helped us cook curry once."

"Once. And it was a fluke."

"How would _you_ know? You weren't even there."

"She just gets in the way. And don't you feel embarrassed when she's with you? Don't you want her to go away? Isn't she a nuisance?"

"Why are you saying all this stuff? She didn't do anything wrong to you."

"Oh yeah she has. And I'm doing 'all this stuff' because you don't need her, you have me now."

Kotarou looked unimpressed, so Hallia surged on. "She makes your mother look bad when she pretends to be like her. People think she's retarded and you get annoyed when she glomps you. On the other hand, _I_ act like a lady and _I_ don't embarrass you. I'm smart and pretty _and_ modest (michihikari: yeah, right. Modest much, Hallia. ). You'd much rather have me by your side than her. She's in the way." Hallia repeated. "Make her _go away_"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Michi Hikari**: don't you just _love_ to hate Hallia?

**Blondie**: It's my life's job. I've hated her since you came up with the prissy name.

**Michi Hikari**: (ignoring Blondie) Kotarou should _not_ listen to whatever Hallia says. But, the sad truth is that authoress…es like Blondie and I tend to make life harder for people in the fanfiction we're writing. Mwahahahaha! Face the power of the authoress! Fear us!

**Blondie**: uh.. sorry, she's sort of sugar high today. You know, chocolate and mango smoothies and all.

**Michi Hikari**: hey! I'm hurt!

**Hallia**: not as much as I am! How can you make me sound so… so… _mean_?

**Blondie**: uh… maybe because you are, and Michi Hikari made you so she has the power to make you as mean as she wants.

**Hallia**: grr… you didn't have to remind me!

**Blondie**: uh oh (Hallia chases Blondie, Misha enters room)

**Misha**: Michi Hikari and Blondie don't own Pita-ten!

**Michi Hikari**: only Hallia! And Hallia, leave Blondie alone! Or else we erase you from the story!

**Hallia**: Nooo! Okay, Blondie wins.

**Blondie**: Ha! I'm better than you!

**Hallia**: Don't push it. On to chapter three!


	3. Hold me close

**Fallen Angel**

By: michi-hikari and Blondie

_Chapter 3: Hold Me Close_

Misha paced around Kotarou's apartment. _He needs me_, she told herself._ Hallia wasn't telling the truth. Kotarou-kun wants me here. He doesn't want me to leave_ She shuddered. _I don't want to go…_there_ again. I want to stay here. Kotarou-kun wouldn't hurt me that way, that much…._. But she was still unsure. She needed Kotarou himself to assure her. Just in time! Kotarou walked in slowly. She ran over to him.

"Kotarou-kun!" she exclaimed, forcing a bit of cheerfulness in her voice. He looked up at her, his eyes cold and dark. Misha shrank back, wincing at the nothingness in Kotarou's eyes.

"You do want me to stay here, right? Right?" Misha's voice grew shrill.

Back at Tricot, Koboshi had left, saying she needed to finish a project they were working on. Ten-chan stayed with Shia and waited patiently until she was off-duty. After awhile, she finally walked over to him wearing normal clothes instead of her extravagant waitress outfit. As usual, Ten-chan was amazed by how pretty she was. He gulped, and Shia looked at him.

"Is everything all right?" she asked him. Her cat, Nya-san, looked up at Ten-chan with its large eyes.

"Shia-san?" Ten-chan felt himself grow red, and he started to stammer. This was unusual. Normally, other girls were the ones who grew red and stammered around him. Ten-chan was the one who kept his cool. But, he did feel differently about Shia. It wasn't _that_ much of a surprise that he would act differently when she was around. He noticed Shia staring at him worriedly, and he realized he must have been gaping for quite awhile. So, he blurted out, "Will you go out with me?"

"As friends?"

Ten-chan shook his head. "No, as something more. Kind of like friends, but more…. intimate. On a date"

Shia smiled brightly. "Of course! Only, we have to drop Shino off at day care. Kotarou forgot." As she, Ten-chan and Shino walked out of Tricot, Nya-san shook its head. _Oh, Shia_. It sighed. _You're falling too fast, too deep. I can't save you now. I can only hope that the boy will take care of you._

Koboshi moaned, walking through the park. Everyone was acting weird. She could understand Ten-chan and Shia, and she was happy for them, and sure, Poops was just weird, a simple fact of life. But, Misha was incredibly not hyper, and Kotarou was cold, and distant, probably because of that girl Hallia. And why is Shino always so scared of Shia? There's nothing scary about the girl. Now, Koboshi understood that, she was important to Kotarou, but only as a friend, and nothing more. And she accepted that. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little sad that her friends had romantic interests and not her. She passed by the school and sighed, looking up at the huge building, engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Excuse me," she heard. Koboshi turned to stare at a guy with dark brown hair, and twinkling green eyes.

"Yes?" Koboshi asked, marveling on how calm she sounded, while her heart was beating fast.

"Do you go to this school?" He asked, gesturing towards the school Koboshi and the others went to.

"Yes," she replied. "My name is Koboshi Uematsu. You are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Eric Mordeski" He held his hand out for shaking, but Koboshi didn't take it, a frown deepening her features.

"You're Hallia's brother? You seem so different."

"Hallia's half-brother, actually. And yeah, we're way different. Did she do something wrong _again_?"

"Again? Well, yeah, I guess you could say that…." And Koboshi told Eric all about what happened since Hallia arrived, and he listened intently. When she finished, Eric groaned.

"That Hallia," he frowned, and glanced at Koboshi. "Do you have any idea where she is right now? I might be too late."

"No, but can't you at least tell me of you have any idea of what she's up to? I _do_ have a right to know…I think. Too late?"

Eric smiled at her nervousness, but at the same time, at her determination. "Well, okay." He sat down at a bench and patted the space beside him. Koboshi sat next to him, and he began his story.

"Hallia and I have the same mother. That's why we have identical green eyes."

"I noticed," Koboshi blurted out, and blushed when Eric smiled at her. "Sorry, go on."

"Well, when we finally met, I quickly realized that Hallia was… special. I asked our mother, and found out that my mom could see stuff other people couldn't. Hallia got that from her, but unlike Mother, Hallia wanted to find other people with special gifts, and steal their power from them."

"Wait," Koboshi cut in. "How does Hallia take their power?"

Eric looked at her levelly. "By a kiss. She sucks out their power when she kissed them. But first, she needs the person's approval for a kiss. She seduces them first. Of course, when I figured out what Hallia was off to do, I tried to stop her. The first time she tried to steal another's gift, she took my best friend's, Mark's, ability to manipulate others' feelings. But that specific power is hard to direct, and, fortunately, Hallia hasn't quite controlled that yet. So now I'm afraid that Hallia's found someone else to steal from. Do you have any idea who that might be?"

Koboshi thought, and suddenly remembered something. "Well, my friend Kotarou has been acting weird since that day Misha-san came."

"Who's Misha-san?"

"Hallia said once that she was an angel, but we didn't believe her. Now, after what you told me, I'm beginning to think that it might be possible. Misha's… not normal, to say the very least."

"Hmmm…" Eric said aloud. "He might be the person Hallia's after. This 'Kotarou' might have the ability to see supernatural creatures. We have to go find and warn him."

"Okay," Koboshi agreed. "We'll try his apartment first."

"_You need me, right?"_

Misha waited for Kotarou's answer. He _has_ to say yes! If he doesn't, then… Misha didn't want to think about it.

"No," Kotarou said coldly, putting his bag down and glaring at Misha. He felt a little pang in his heart when Misha looked absolutely destroyed, but it quickly went away. Kotarou didn't know it yet, but that was Mark's (Eric's best friend) power at work, unleashed at Hallia's order. "Don't you get it? Hallia's here now. She would help me in a way that you never can." The words just came out.

Misha was frozen. Her heart hurt so much. "No," she whispered. "_No_! Don't let me go there again!"

But even as she said that, thorns had started to grow up from the floor, starting from her feet, and it steadily climbed up, intent on covering Misha. She struggled, and her tears fell. "Kotarou! I can't believe that you'd say that! I care for you a lot, and I saved you! _Saved you_! I've always tried to make you happy when you were sad!" All this was said while she resisted the thorns. Her heart still hurt, and finally, she gave up. She looked up at Kotarou, her eyes wide and full of tears. After her confession, her clothes changed into this pretty white dress, and the thorns rose higher, faster.

"Kotarou," she whispered. Now it hurt too much to even whisper. "Goodbye. I…I'll miss you." She closed her eyes and allowed the thorns to surround her. She disappeared from view.

"Misha?" Kotarou said softly, carefully. He had started to fight Hallia's control. Misha was gone, thorns and all. There was no indication that Misha or the thorns were ever there. He stood there, unable to move. Now, there was a deep, gaping hole in his chest, one that _nobody_ would be able to fill, now that Misha was gone. He kept staring at the spot where Misha had vanished.

"She cared." Kotarou whispered, still in shock, staring at the empty apartment in front of him. "_Really_ cared. And now she's gone. Because of me. Because of _me_!" He punched the wall next to him. His knuckles hurt like crazy, and through a daze, Kotarou saw that it was bleeding. But nothing could hurt as much as his heart did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Michi Hikari**: Oh no! How sad!

**Blondie**: I know! (Michi and Blondie put their heads together and cry)

**Misha**: Aw, don't be sad. I'll be back. (looks at readers) Right?

**Blondie**: The more you review, the higher probability of Kotarou and Misha getting back together.

**Michi Hikari**: So you better start reviewing for a happy ending!


	4. Acceptance and Denial

**Fallen Angel**

By: michi-hikari and Blondie

_Chapter 4: Acceptance and Denial_

_Gone_, he thought numbly. _She's gone_. His guilty thoughts were interrupted when Koboshi and Eric rushed in.

"Kotarou!" Koboshi yelled. Her eyes roved the apartment, searching for something. The brown-haired guy Kotarou didn't recognize just watched Kotarou intently, looking deeply in his eyes.

Koboshi had calmed down, and she turned to Eric. "She's not here," she said suspiciously.

Kotarou, thinking they were talking about Misha, burst out, "She just disappeared! She was waiting for me when I got home, and she asked me if I needed her, and then, words just stumbled out of my mouth! I didn't mean it! I told her to get lost, and she did…. _She did_! Disappeared with all the thorns and everything! She's gone…"

Koboshi gaped at him, while Eric's expression didn't change. "Hallia asked you if you needed her?" Eric asked.

Kotarou realized his blunder, but it was too late to turn back. He hesitated, though. Eric noticed this. "It wasn't Hallia, wasn't it?" His brow furrowed as he thought. "Was it Misha, by any chance?"

"How did you know?" Kotarou whispered. Eric could tell by Koboshi's expression that she was also wondering about the same thing.

"Hallia isn't the only one with powers," Eric said, but mostly to Koboshi. He walked over to Kotarou and touched his forehead with one finger. He muttered a few choice words, "_Umalis ang hawak sa batang ito, isa, tatlo, lima, pito!_"

Suddenly, Kotarou's head felt light. His knees felt like Jell-O and she swayed a little.

"What did you do?" Koboshi's voice was a whisper.

Eric smiled at her wanly. "Abilities run in the family. I just erased Hallia's control over Kotarou's mind, and blocked him so she wouldn't be able to do it again." Then he turned to Kotarou. "Okay, you tell us everything that happened. You got home and Misha was waiting and…" he prompted.

Kotarou willingly told Eric everything, knowing instinctively that he could help. And Eric could.

"Wow," he said. "Hmm. Looks like Misha-san _was_ an angel, but I don't know much about angels. I don't know if she's be coming back, and surely people would get suspicious if she's gone too long with no apparent reasons."

"What can we do?" Koboshi asked. Eric was deep in thought for a moment, and he stood up and said, "Where's the bathroom?"

Koboshi practically fell over in astonishment. "This is hardly the time, Eric." She hissed, and Eric couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"It isn't what you think," he assured her, a wide grin consuming his face. Kotarou pointed wordlessly in the general direction of the bathroom, not wasting energy on specifics. Eric disappeared in the hallway, but suddenly, he reappeared. "It'll be okay." He said, before ducking back into the hallway.

Ten-chan was having a lot of fun. He had brought Shia to the carnival after they dropped Shino off, and he was just watching her now. Unfortunately, Shia caught him, and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Shia smiled at him brightly—Ten-chan had never seen her smile like this before—and uttered, "You look at me the way I look at you."

Immediately after she said that her eyes widened, and her smile disappeared. "I…I…."

Ten-chan felt himself soften as he looked at her, blushing furiously. "Do you mean that? Please tell me."

Without looking directly at his eyes, Shia nodded. "Yes…yes I do."

"Great," Ten-chan said enthusiastically and he cupped her chin, faced her towards him and kissed her. Surprised but willing, Shia kissed him back. The initial reason about why she had risen to Earth was forgotten, insignificant during the sweet hours that she and Ten-chan spent together.

It was dark.

It was dark, and so cold….

Misha had never, ever felt so utterly and completely alone.

Thorns surrounded her, and she couldn't move.

Not that she wanted to.

"I'll stay here…" she whispered. "Forever, until I can handle no more, and, as happens to fallen angels…. I will turn into stone." She tilted her head up, to stare at the endless abyss of darkness enveloping her.

"I will turn into stone…. willingly."

After all, what else is there to live for?

Again, pearly, translucent tears dropped from Misha's eyes.

Silence reigned between Kotarou and Koboshi, which was unusual, since Koboshi was not one to stay quiet, yet Kotarou had no energy to talk. Well, if his concern for Misha weren't as strong as it was, then he would simply collapse. Yet he still had loads of questions.

"Does he know where she is?" He whispered mournfully.

"Hopefully." Koboshi, feeling incredibly sad for her dear friend. She walked over to him and gave him a huge, friendly hug. "Eric will bring Misha back," she whispered, believing it with all of her heart.

Light, bouncy footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Kotarou immediately disentangled himself from Koboshi, eyes wide. He recognized the featherlike, blithe sounds, and shakily stood up.

"Could he have….?" He whispered almost to himself. "…already?"

The figure causing the sounds went around the corner, and the dim lamp by Kotarou's bed illuminated her face.

The face of a smiling, perky angel with light pink hair.

**Michi Hikari**: Whoo! Could have continued, but wanted to have a good cliffhanger!

**Blondie**: Because keeping readers in suspense is sooo amusing!

**Hallia**: I am not in this chapter! How could that have happened? (points an accusing finger at Michi Hikari, then Blondie.) You must not deprive the readers of my beauty, and my charm, and…..

**Michi Hikari**: (holding up and eraser and an evil smile) Hiiyyyahhh!

**Hallia**: Nooo! (is erased)

**Blondie**: Finally!

**Michi Hikari**: Sorry, Hallia is still needed in some of the other chapters to be the villainess. No one else as evil as her!

**Blondie**: I knew it wouldn't last long! Oh well. We don't own Pita-ten.

**Michi Hikari**: If you want more, and longer chapters, review! Coming up is 'Though I'm not here'. (sniff) How sweet!


End file.
